Monoamine neurons, such as dopaminergic, noradrenergic, and serotoninergic neurons, play important roles in the regulation of the motor, cognitive, affective, and arousal functions. These neurons are located in the brain stem, for example, in the substantia nigra pars compacta (SN), locus ceruleus (LC), ventral tegmental area (VTA), and raphe nuclei (RN).
There are many disorders associated with abnormalities and dysfunction for monoamine neurons. Many forms of neurodegenerative diseases, for example, Parkinson's disease, progressive supranuclear palsy, Pick's disease, Alzheimer's disease, and Down's syndrome, are characterized by pathological changes in the brain stem. For example, neuronal loss of the SN and LC has been associated with Parkinson's disease and neuronal loss in the LC has been associated with Alzheimer's disease. Additionally, dysregulation of monoamine neurons, for example, in the noradrenergic, serotoninergic, and/or dopaminergic systems have been associated with psychiatric disorders, for example, depression and schizophrenia. See, e.g., M. Sasaki et al., Neuroreport, 2008 Nov. 19; 19(17):1649-54.
Magnetic Resonance (MR) images have been identified as one way to detect pathological changes in the brain stem. However, imaging the brain stem has been difficult due to its size and location and/or contrast resolution.
Thus, there is a need for imaging methods, computer-readable storage mediums, and systems that can accurately image the brain stem of a subject.